Stained With Red
by fictionfan007
Summary: Bella is lost when she finds out that another Cullen is in love with her. Carlisle Cullen, the father figure of Edward has found it impossible to stay away. Love. Temptation. Romance. Passion. Who will win the battle? Who will be stained with red?
1. Chapter 1

The sun shone through the huge glass windows in the Cullen house, signaling that it was morning. I moved my arm and patted the empty space next to me. I frowned. "Edward?" I asked sitting up. In a flash Edward was beside me. "Good morning, my love." He said moving a lock of hair out of my eyes. I smiled at my angel "good morning." He stood up from where he was sitting on the bed. "I made you breakfast." He said taking my hand.

I had spent the night at the Cullen's after Alice convinced Charlie to let me have a sleep over. He could never say no to her.

Edward and I walked down stairs hand in hand. Emmett was on the couch playing video games. He paused his current game as we walking into the Cullen's huge living room. "Good morning Bella, Edward. How's my favorite human doing?" he asked coming to ruffle my hair. "I'm fine Emmett." I said laughing.

Just then Esme walked in. "Good morning, Bella." She said with a kind smile. I smiled back as Edward led me to the kitchen. He made me sit down as he went to get my breakfast. He handed me a plate filled with bacon, eggs and toast. I started eating as he went to get a glass of orange juice. He poured the orange drink into a cup and handed it to me. "Where's Carlisle?" I asked taking a sip from my glass. "He was called into work early this morning." I nodded in understanding.

After I finished my breakfast, I asked Edward if we could go to our meadow. "Of course my love." He said smiling with that beautiful crooked grin. Minutes later we were in our heaven, our very own world; our meadow.

We sat down on the bright green grass. Violet and blue flowers decorated the ground. I laid down on the soft grass as the sun broke through the clouds. Edward's skin began to shine beautifully in the bright sunlight. His skin shone like millions of diamonds as I stared at him in awe. He was truly an angel. How could anyone think different?

He smiled at me leaning over my body. His hand lightly caressed my cheek. "What are you thinking about?" He whispered looking down at me lovingly. "You." That was a simple answer. Right now was one of the moments that I wished he could read my mind. I wanted him to know my every thought about him. He is beautiful, inside and out. He is loving and caring. He is my everything. Edward is my reason for existing.

We spent most of the day in the meadow. Like most times we could spend hours talking and even doing nothing. Being in his presence completed me. Pulling up outside the Cullen house, we could see that Carlisle's car was here. Edward opened my door at an inhuman speed. I got out of his Volvo reaching for his hand.

Walking into the Cullen home I was greeted by Carlisle. "Hello, Bella. He said with a smile. "Carlisle." I nodded. Edward took off his jacket then helped me with mine. He pushed me to the couch and made me sit down. "I'll go make you some dinner, love." He said and then was gone with a flash. Carlisle came to sit down next to me on the couch. I turned to him "busy at work?" I asked with a small smile. "Lately work has been quite busy. How was your day Bella?" He asked, truly interested.

Before I could answer Edward was here with my lunch. "Here you go love." He said handing me a plate of food. "Thank you." I said taking the plate. "Well I'll be in my study if you need anything." Carlisle said looking at me as he got up. I nodded and Edward took his seat next to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice was currently on the phone with Charlie trying to convince him to. Let me sleep over. Edward and I were on the couch and Carlisle and Esme were sitting together. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper were on the floor going through the movies. "Come on let's watch an action movie." Emmett said in a whining voice. Rose smacked him on the back of the head. "Ow." He yelled rubbing his head.

Alice walked in a minute later with a smile on her face. "You get to sleep over again Bella." She said jumping up and down. "Didn't you already know?" I asked smiling. "Of course."

Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper finally decided on a movie and we all sat down. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on the floor in front of us. Alice and Jasper were cuddling in the seat next to Edward and me. The movie they chose was a horror movie. I snuggled into Edward as it was about to start. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

I turned as I felt someone's eyes on me. My eyes connected with Carlisle's. We held each other's gaze until a loud scream came from the TV. I jumped and Edward smiled down at me rubbing my arm. I felt Carlisle's gaze on me for the rest of the movie.

"Bella? Wake up love." Someone said, shaking my arm. I opened my eyes to see Edward above me. I closed my eyes and mumbled something incoherent. I felt Edward pick me up and carry me at vampire speed to his room. He gently placed me on the bed and pulled the sheets over me. I felt him get into the bed and put his arms around me.

My eyes opened as thunder rang outside. Sitting up I looked around the room for Edward. Seeing that he was not here I got up and walked down stairs. Carlisle was on the couch reading a book. He looked up as I walked in. "Good morning Bella." Carlisle said putting his book down. "Good morning Carlisle." He stood up and came over to me. "Edward and the others went hunting. Edward didn't want you to be alone so I stayed." I nodded "thanks Carlisle."

"You're welcome Bella." He said gazing at me. I took a deep breath. "Well just go take a shower then I said heading up the stairs. "If you need anything I will be in my study."

I took my toiletries out of my bag and walked into the huge bathroom. There was a big tub in the corner of the room. I decided to take a bath instead as I needed to relax. Looking into the full length mirror, I could see my hair was in knots. I ran my fingers through it desperately trying to untangle it but I soon gave up.

I started the water and shed my clothes. I decided to add some bubbles to the warm water. Putting my feet in first, I climbed in. The warm water and bubbles covered me as I lay back in the tub. Only a few minutes later, thunder rumbled loud from outside. The lights flickered and with another loud rumble of thunder they went out. There was a knock on the bathroom door. "Bella are you ok?" I'm fine." I answered moving to get out of the tub.

Stepped onto the cold floor and went to get a towel from under the sink. I wrapped it around my body and let the water out of the tub. My hair was still dripping down my shoulders as I opened the bathroom door. Squinting in the dark, I looked for my bag. I found it in the corner of the room and I quickly pulled on a tank top and jeans.

My hair was still wet as I walked down stairs. Carlisle had set up some candles to provide some light in the dark house. "I thought that you I would like to see. Though, the dark doesn't bother me so much." He said with a smile. Of course it wouldn't bother him with his vampire vision. He could see in the dark just as well as if the lights were on.

"Carlisle, can I ask you something?" I asked sitting down on the couch. "You can ask me anything Bella." He said sitting down also. "How long were you with the Volturi?" He leaned back on the couch and sighed. "I stayed with the Volturi for many years but I eventually left. I traveled to the new world and I treated patients with influenza." I nodded "Then you saved Edward." He nodded his head "Yes."

"But, what about your family?" I asked looking up from my hands that rested in my lap. "You mean my human family." I nodded "I was born in London, England sometime in the 1640s, during a time of religious upheaval. My father and other pastors' hunted creatures such as witches, wear wolves and vampires." He looked at me and I nodded for him to continue.

"He killed a lot of innocents, mistaking humans for them. As my father grew older I decided to assume his roll. One night I was attacked by a vampire and was left to die in the streets. I knew that I would be rejected by society so I hid myself away and endured the painful transformation." I flinched as I remembered the pain I felt in the ballet studio. Carlisle saw me flinch and put his hand over mine in my lap. "Would you like me to stop?" I shook my head "No I'm fine continue." I said looking down at his hand on mine. He moved his hand back and continued his story.

"After the transformation I was horrified at what I had become. I tried killing myself many times. All of my attempts failed and I starved myself. I would not kill humans or drink their blood. My body grew weak as I fought the hunger. One day I came across a deer and I couldn't resist. I drank its blood and after that I realized that I didn't have to be a monster. I lived off the blood of animals and I learned to resist. Becoming a doctor helped me with that. Maybe I was being foolish. I thought that if I helped others I would have a chance at an afterlife. I thought that if I committed myself to that I wouldn't be damned."

I put my hand over his. "Do you mean damned as in hell?" he looked away from me. "You could never be damned Carlisle. It's completely impossible." He smiled at me taking my hand in his. "Thank you Bella. You have always been very gracious about us. Edward doesn't think the same though. He believes that vampires are monsters, even himself." I shook my head "He just doesn't see clearly. None of you are monsters." Carlisle smiled again. "You have done so much for him Bella. He used to hate himself, he used to hate life. How could one human mean so much to all of us?"

"I'm nothing special." I said shaking my head. "Now you are the one not seeing clearly." He whispered. I looked into his eyes. They were a slightly darker gold than normal. He leaned in slowly, carefully. My body was frozen as his lips touched mine. His hand gently caressed my cheek. His sweet scent filled my senses. My heart sped up and my face grew hot. My lips moved with his as he put my arm on his shoulder and hit stayed there loosely. He brought his hand to my hip and I shivered. I wasn't thinking clearly with my clouded thoughts. When I realized what was happening I tried to pull back. After a moment Carlisle realized what I was doing and stopped.

"Carlisle." I whispered. He got up from the couch at vampire speed running his hands through his hair. "I'm sorry Bella. I wasn't thinking clearly I don't know what I was thinking. Doing that to my son's girlfriend." He looked torn and I stood up and put my hand on his shoulder. "It's ok Carlisle you weren't thinking and I wasn't thinking."

He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What will Edward think? I'm a monster." I shook my head frantically "You are not a monster and he doesn't need to know." He put his hand over mine. "Thank you Bella. I am truly sorry about how I acted."

Edward and the others didn't return the whole day. They were trying a new hunting spot further north. I fell asleep that night in Edward's bed thinking about the kiss. What does this mean? Carlisle and I weren't thinking, but was this just a kiss or does this mean more?

_**I hope you guys liked it! Please review **_


	3. Chapter 3

Cold fingers traced the outlines of my face. My eyes slowly fluttered open as I looked up. I expected to see Edward but instead it was Carlisle. His usual golden eyes were black with desire. "Carlisle?" I asked confused. "Shhhh. Just relax Bella." He whispered. His cold breath in my ear made me shudder. As he traced my collar bones my skin started to tingle. I was still laying down on the golden sheets as he leaned down. His cold lips touch mine and I couldn't resist. They moved with mine and parted.

His hand went behind my head pulling me to him. I felt his other hand go down the length of my arm and I shuttered. He deepened the kiss as he leaned over me more. Sitting up slowly I put my hands in his hair. He sat down on the bed and his lips left mine and went to my neck. My face and ears were now hot. "Bella," he whispered my name and his kisses went to my collar bone. I closed my eyes and sighed. "Bella," he whispered my name again.

I opened my eyes, hearing Edward's voice. My breathing was quick and my heart rate frantic as I sat up in bed. "Edward," I whispered "you're here," I said still out off breath. His eyes were sad "I'm here Bella. Was it one of _those_ dreams again?" He was referring to the night mares that I had gotten every night when he left. "I don't remember." I lied. He sighed and gave me a hug. "I missed you." He whispered into my hair. Pulling away from the hug, he rain his hands through his unruly bronze hair.

"I missed you too." He smiled that crooked grin at me. "I thought that Carlisle would help keep you safe. I wouldn't want you by yourself, with you being accident prone." I nodded "I thanked him for staying with me."

My thoughts went back to the kiss last night and I suddenly remembered Alice. She would have seen the kiss right? Was it undecided enough for her not to see what had happened? "Come on love lets go and get you some breakfast." Edward said breaking me from my thoughts. "Ummm ok." I said getting up slowly. I still had my tank-top and jeans on from last night.

Edward held my hand as we walked down the stairs. As we entered the Cullen's huge living room, I felt Carlisle's eyes on me. I ignored him though and looked at Alice. She came over and hugged me. "Hi, Bella," she said in her usual high-pitched pixie voice. She didn't act any different, did she even know? Surly she would have had a vision of something.

I shook my head at the thought and glanced over at Carlisle who was still staring at me. He was wearing a dark-blue button down long sleeved-shirt. He also wore a pair of dark blue jeans. His hair was slicked back from him running his hands through it. He must have been worried about Alice seeing our kiss last night.

Edward left to make me something to eat. I ran my hands through my long mahogany hair and sighed. The rain had stopped but there was still some thunder outside. Alice was sitting on the couch when she suddenly got a blank expression on her face. A minute later she snapped back to reality. "Anyone up for some baseball?" She said, a smile spreading across her face.

All of us agreed to play baseball. Well, they would play and I would watch. Alice handed me a uniform as she and the others went to get ready. I dressed in the long sleeved shirt that was white and dark-blue striped. The pants were also striped with the thin dark-blue lines. I ran a brush through my hair quickly before going downstairs. Edward smiled as he saw me "beautiful," he whispered in my ear before wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I felt my face get red as I blushed. His hand gently rubbed my cheek as he laughed. "i love that blush." he grinned. I blushed even more. "Alright is everybody ready?" Alice asked looking around.

The others took Emmett's jeep because we all couldn't fit. Edward and I rode in his Volvo. I could see the others all there; Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie, sitting on a bare outcropping of rock, were the closest to us, about a hundred yards away. Much farther out I could see Jasper and Alice, at least a quarter of a mile apart, appearing to throw the ball. Carlisle was making the bases and he looked up at me. Our eyes met for a second before I looked down.

"Are you ready for some ball?" Edward asked, taking my hand in his. Alice had left her position and was running, or dancing, toward us. She hurtled to a fluid stop at our feet. "It's time," she announced. As soon as she spoke, a deep rumble of thunder shook the forest beyond us, and then crashed westward toward town.

The game lasted for about two hours. It started to drizzle lightly about halfway through the game. Emmett, Edward, and Jasper were covered in mud by the end. They laughed, patting each other on the back. Emmett tried to throw mud on Rosalie and that earned him a smack on the back of the head. I laughed as I heard his mumble an "Ow." Edward came up to me with mud smeared on his cheeks and clothes.

I laughed as I wiped some off of his face with my thumb. Suddenly, he grabbed me into his arms. I screamed as I was covered in mud. "Edward!" I yelled and he just laughed at my struggles to get free. Giving up I fell slack in his arms, he put me down and stepped away, looking at his work. I was covered in mud now, just like him.

My hair was down and that too was now muddy. I crossed my arms as he continued to look at me. Fighting a smile, I stepped up to him, kissing his lips softly. He kissed me back, putting one arm around my waste, and pulling me closer to him. His other hand went to my now mud smeared cheek. His normally sweet scent was mixed with mud, but I didn't care as the kiss deepened. The once drizzling rain started to pour. We broke apart as Emmett yelled at us to stop "sucking face."

We drove the volvo back to the Cullen's place. All of us were soaked, and as we entered the Cullen's huge house everyone went straight to the showers. Edward and I walked up stairs to his room. He let me use his bathroom while he used one of the guest bathrooms. Edward had already left and I was just about strip off these wet, muddy clothes when someone knocked on the bathroom door. I opened it to see a blonde haired vampire standing there. "Carlisle." I said, a little surprised.

He stepped forward through the bathroom door and gently pulled my arm. I followed him in, a confused look on my face. He was still in his wet baseball uniform, his blonde hair dripping with water. "Did you need something?" I asked leaning on the bathroom door. He brought his gaze to my face, looking away from the floor. "I don't know what this is Bella." He went to turn the sink water on, so the others wouldn't hear our conversation. My brow creased as I looked into his honey-brown eyes.

"Carlisle I don't know-" he cut me off "it's you Bella, it's everything about you. These feelings, whatever they are just came out of nowhere. I don't know if I can stay away," he said taking a step towards me. I was still pressed against the bathroom door. His hand cupped my cheek as my heart quickened. He leaned in and his sweet scent made me dizzy. He was still looking into my eyes as he whispered my name. "This is wrong of me Bella." He said taking another step. That step closed the gap between our bodies. His muscular chest pushed against me, pressing me into the bathroom door even more. My mouth touched his as his head leaned in.

My arms wrapped around him as the kiss deepened. I forgot all about the other six vampires in the house, and even the one that could see the future. The kiss wasn't anything like kissing Edward. His kisses were always guarded, he was always afraid of hurting me. Carlisle's was neither, he had complete control.

His hands went to the hem of my baseball shirt. They slipped under and rubbed across my stomached. The skin he touched tingled and I pulled Carlisle even closer. His lips left mine and went to my neck and I took this chance to breathe. The hand that was on my stomach went to my back.

He rubbed my back gently with his cold hand. I shivered as it went up and down tracing invisible patterns on my skin. Pulling away I put my hand on Carlisle's chest. "We can't." I say and it comes out in a gasp, as I frantically try to control my breathing.

"Esme and Edward. We can't." His hand tilted my chin up so I was looking into his now black eyes. "I'm sorry Bella, but I've never felt this way, about anyone. Not even with Esme. I'm sorry if you don't feel the same," he said looking away from me. "I'm sorry Carlisle but, I can't hurt Edward. So please, leave me alone." He turned to look at me. "Just tell me Bella, do you feel it too?" I looked over his shoulder trying to look at something other than his face. "Yes," I whispered moving away from the door. He nodded once and walked out of the bathroom. My eyes stung as the guilt washed over me. How could I do this to Edward?

Stepping over to the sink i turned the running water off. I quickly stripped my clothes and climbed into the shower. I scrubbed the mud that had dried on my skin off. I took some of Edwards shampoo and lathered it into my hair. Rinsing it out, I added conditioner and made sure that it was completely clean. Stopping the water I wrapped a towel around myself and stepped out of the shower. Opening the bathroom door I walked into Edwards room.

Edward was laying on his bed with his eyes closed. "I um forgot to get some clothes." I said embarrassed. His eyes ran down my body as he opened them. I was still gripping to the towel when he got up and walked towards me. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a white button down t-shirt. The first couple of buttons on his shirt were undone.

He moved my dripping wet hair from my shoulder with his cold fingers. Slowly he leaned In. "I'll be waiting in the living room." He whispered and then quickly walked out of the room.

I dressed in a thin long-sleeved dark purple shirt. Pulling on a pair of jeans I quickly brushed my damp hair and headed down stairs to the Cullen's living room. Edward was on his piano; playing it softly. Alice came over to me and pulled me up stairs. She brought me to her room, closing the door. Folding her arms she glared at me. "How could you do this to Edward, Bella? What about Esme? Esme and Carlisle are happily married, are you trying to mess everything up?" She was almost yelling now.

"No Alice. I'm not trying to hurt anyone. It was Carlisle-" she cut me off "don't blame this on Carlisle. Bella I know what happened, I saw it." I shook my head "I don't know what you saw Alice but it's not what you think." She stepped away from the door and came to stand directly in front of me. "Look Bella, Jasper and I are going to visit the Denali coven for a while. Just fix things." She said leaving the room.

_**I hope you liked it! :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

I decided to stay away from the Cullen home. Staying away just seemed like a good option right now. Maybe if I do this Carlisle will forget all about this…this…whatever it is that he feels. Staying away is really my only option, and hopefully it will work.

It's Monday, great. Climbing out from under my warm, soft, purple blankets I started to get ready for the day. Getting out of the shower I quickly wrapped my hair in a towel and dried off. I pulled on a deep-blue long sleeved shirt and a pair of my favorite jeans.

Just as I finished my morning ritual a familiar silver Volvo pulled up. Smiling, I made my way down stairs with my backpack slung over my shoulder. My heart skipped a beat as I spotted my love leaning against the driver's door, that favorite crooked smile on his beautiful face. He wiped a loose strand of hair out of my eyes, leaning in and our lips touched. His sweet breath made me dizzy, like always. Before I could stop myself, I started to compare Edward's and Carlisle's kisses. For the first time, I was the one to break the kiss.

Edward's loving, honey colored eyes looked down at me with confusion. "Are you alright, my love?" he asked in a whisper. I could hear the true worry in his voice. Suddenly I felt sick, how could I compare them like that? What's wrong with me? "We can miss if you don't feel well." Shaking my head, I took a deep shaky breath. "No I'm fine." I said with a forced smile.

Edward and I went through our classes, him being in almost all of mine. PE of course being the worst, dragged on extra-long. As usual Lauren would laugh if I missed a ball, which happened often, but I'm used to it, with me being uncoordinated. Still, I couldn't help my face from turning red, like a tomato, when I accidently hit one of my team members in the head with the volleyball.

"How did PE go?" Edward asked with a sly smile. "Were you skipping class Mr. Cullen?" I asked, trying not to keep a straight face. "Why, of course not, I would never do such a thing." He said, playing along. "It's just, Laurens thoughts are really loud." He whispered with a grimace, tapping the side of his head. "Right." I said nodding; almost forgetting that he was a mind reader.

We walked to his Volvo and headed home. As we reached Charlie's house I could see that he wasn't back yet. There was a note stuck to the fridge from Charlie. It said that he would be home late tonight and that I didn't have to worry about dinner. Edward came up from behind me and wrapped his strong arms around my waist. Feeling his icy breath on my neck, I shivered. He chuckled as another shiver ran down my back, and he kissed my neck lightly, barely touching it with his lips. Slowly I turned around in his arms and quickly kissed his lips, I ran up the stairs to my room, trying not to fall. Reaching it in record time, I managed to only fall once.

When I got to my room I looked around, surprised, to see that Edward wasn't there. Walking to my closed window, I slowly opened it, a little confused as to where he was. My confusion didn't last long as I felt two cold arms wrapping around my waist, making me scream. Edward let out a chuckle as I playfully hit his arm.

_**This chapter is extremely short I know! I just wanted to get at least a little bit up for you guys.I promise an extra-long chapter after this one! I appreciate the reviews! They always make me smile! **_


	5. Chapter 5

Edward and I spent the rest of our day talking about random things. These little moments we have are my favorite. I broke out in laughter as he unexpectedly tackled me. "What are you doing?" I asked, smiling up at him. "Nothing. I just wanted to kiss the love of my life that's all. Is that such a sin?" he asked with his beautiful crooked smile. "No. but tackling me to the ground is." I laughed as he put his head down in fake shame. Giving him a quick kiss I got up off the ground.

It started to really storm and Edward decided to put the weather channel on. We didn't have Alice to tell us, she was still in Denali. I sighed as I thought back to our argument. She really did believe that I was trying to get Carlisle. How could she not trust me? She's my best friend.

The weather was getting bad and I could hear the thunder and lightning outside. The rain hadn't started yet the sky was an eerie grey. Edward pulled me to his lap and I snuggle into his chest. He took the soft through that was on the couch and placed it over us. Wrapping his strong, cold arms around my frame, his kissed my head. I dozed off listening to the soft humming of my lullaby.

When I woke up I was in my bed but Edward wasn't there. I frowned as I got up throwing the sheets of me. Stopping, I picked up a note that was written in Edwards's elegant script.

**Went for a small hunt. **

**Meet me at my house when you wake up.**

**~Edward**

**Well that's just great. Now I have to go to the Cullen house. I can only hope that Carlisle's not there. I got into the shower taking extra-long trying to put this off. You can do this Bella. I said trying to calm myself. All you have to do is avoid talking or being near Carlisle. I calmed a little but the nerves were still there. Finishing my long shower, I dried off and wrapped the towel around my head. I dressed in a pair of brown pants and a thin white top. I blow dried my hair until it was completely dry and in soft waves down my back.**

**Deciding not to put this off any longer I grabbed my keys and headed to the Cullen house. The weather was no longer bad but there were still many clouds in the sky. Well, this is forks after all. I took a deep breath as I stepped out of my old Chevy. I swallowed as I spotted Carlisle's car in the driveway. When I reached the door no other than Carlisle himself was standing there. "Hello, Bella. Edward is upstairs in his room." He said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. I nodded and walked quickly to Edward's room, feeling Carlisle's gaze on my back****. **

**When I reached Edwards room I could hear the soft sound of Claire de Lune playing. I smiled as I spotted him on his bed completely consumed in the music. His eyes were closed and I walked up to his relaxed form. Slowly I leaned in a placed a small kiss on his lips. He kissed me back eagerly pulling me into his lap. His hard lips molded mine as my fingers tangled in his hair. As my fingers reached for a button on his shirt he stopped me. He took my hands in his looking down. "Bella, you know we can't." I sighed and got up. "Would that really be so bad? It's not exactly a crime Edward." I said annoyed. Edward got off of his bed and walked towards me. He stopped in front of me and took my hand. "It's too dangerous, Bella. You could die. I won't be able to control myself." He said as I looked into his golden eyes. I shook my head "are you sure that's it?" I said looking away from him and at the wall. "What do you mean, love?" tears stung my eyes and I tried to force them back. "You don't want me." I whispered. A tear slipped and ran down my cheek. Edward shook his head and wiped it away. "Of course I want you, love. I just don't want to risk you getting hurt." He said rubbing my shoulder. "We can just try. If it doesn't work out then I won't ask you again." I said trying to convince him. His face became hard "No, Bella. I won't risk it." I nodded my head "That's what I thought." I said before walking out of the room and down the stairs. Tears were pouring down my cheeks as I struggled to control them. **

**I reached the living room and lowered my head. Carlisle was on the couch and looked up when I came in. he can't see that I have been crying. "Bella, are you ok?" he asked with worry in his voice. He shouldn't be worried. "I'm fine." I said opening the door and walking out of the Cullen home. Climbing in my old Chevy I headed home. **

**When I reached my house I got out of the old Chevy and headed upstairs to my room. I was still crying as I reached my bed. Eventually I fell asleep. I walked through the familiar woods not remembering how I got here. There was a movement behind me and I turned quickly but nothing was there. My fear rose as I looked around in all directions frantically. "Edward, are you there?" I asked in a shaky voice, hoping he would answer. "I don't want you Bella." His words played over and over. They echoed through the forest and I fell to the ground covering my ears. I cried as the scene repeated in my head. "You are nothing." My scream echoed through the forest along with the horrible words that haunted me.**

**A hand gently shaking me woke me up. "Bella? Bella its ok, you're ok." At realization of whose voice it was sank in I looked up. "Carlisle?" I said through the tears that were flowing freely. "Shhhh it's ok." He whispered putting his arm around me. I ignored the warnings going off in my head and took his offered comfort. "Why are you hear?" I asked as I whipped away the tears that were making my cheeks raw. "I came to see that you were ok. When I got here you were asleep. I was waiting for you to wake up but you had a nightmare." I gave him a small smile. "Thanks, Carlisle." He smiled back at me. "Do you want to talk about your dream?" he asked looking into my eyes. Normally I would've said no, but I needed to get this off my chest.**

"**It was one of the dreams I had when you guys…left. I haven't had them in a while." I said looking up at Carlisle's face. "I'm so sorry, Bella. You don't know how badly I wish that I could go back. I'm sorry that we left. I shouldn't have listened to Edward, I should have stayed." Carlisle looked completely crushed. I knew it was wrong. It was completely stupid. I didn't care though. Every thought telling me, yelling at me that this was wrong was silenced. Carlisle's kiss took away any logical thought I had. My arms wrapped around his neck and I pulled him closer. His hands gripped my hips, pulling me even closer to him. Our lips moved in union as my fingers ran through his blonde locks. His kisses aren't careful. They are in complete control. He doesn't lust for my blood. His cold hard lips molded mine as we sat on my bed. Carlisle stayed over and we talked. The subject we both avoided though was how wrong this was. We both know but now there is no turning back. We are both equally as guilty. **

**I laughed as Carlisle randomly began tickling me for no reason at all. "There's that smile." He whispered. Slowly I leaned in and kissed his lips once more. He depend the kiss and his tongue ran across my bottom lip begging for entrance. I opened my mouth and I felt him explore my mouth. His hands held my hips as I pulled myself closer to him. He picked me up and put me in his lap. His hands slipped under the fabric of my shirt and rubbed across my stomach. Chills ran down my spine as his cold fingers traced invisible patterns on my back. My hand reached to unbutton his shirt. I got the first button before his hands took over. Helping him take his shirt off I ran my hands down his chest. I could feel his sculpted abs under my hands. I moaned as I felt his lips on my neck. He unbuttoned my shirt and quickly slid it off. His eyes roamed my body hungrily before he leaned in and kissed my collar bone and down my chest. Then the phone rang.**

**I hope you guys liked it! Review/comment I always love reading how you guys feel about the story. **


	6. Chapter 6

We were out of breath as we threw our shirts on in a hurry. As I walked downstairs to get the phone, gilt ate away at me. I tried to push it away as I shakily picked up the phone. "Hello?" I asked trying to calm my breathing. "Bella." Alice stated, sounding angry. "You and Carlisle need to stop this. I have seen the future. If this continues there won't be a happy ending." She said, obviously trying to sound a little less angry. Carlisle signaled for me to hand him the phone and I agreed. "Alice, I know this isn't right. I am aware of the consequences. Yes. The way I feel about her is not even close to how I feel about Bella..."

Trying to tune it all out I walked out of the living room. Heading for the kitchen I decided to get a glass of water. As I took a sip I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist. His head rested on my shoulder and I looked down at the floor. "Carlisle." My voice broke as I thought back to Alice's words "I know how this ends. There won't be a happy ending." Carlisle wiped a tear that slid down my cheek away. Turning around in his arms I put my head on his chest. He rubbed my arms and held me close. "This is wrong." I stated with no emotion. "I know." He whispered while leaning in to plant a soft kiss on my head. "But..." He whispered causing me to look up. "What I feel around you...it's like nothing I have ever felt. I haven't felt this way about anyone. And I'm not ready to give it up just yet. I will fight for you, Isabella."

He closed his eyes and leaned in slowly. Our lips touched and I knew I felt the same way. He was different, wiser, and in control. My brain knew all of this was sick and wrong. But my heart felt different. Maybe love is just like that. It can mold it's self into something evil, something sinister. All logic can be taken away. It takes over and possesses your sole until there is no way out. How can something so wrong feel so right?

Our lips moved together. Warm against cold. Soft against hard. My skin tingled where his hands touched. It was unlike anything I have ever felt. His kisses traveled to my neck. He gently kissed the area where my pulse was strongest. "Isabella." He whispered in my ear. I shivered at his soft voice. Breathing in his sweet scent, my brain began to feel fuzzy. It was like my head was filled with cotton balls. "I can't think straight when we are like this." I whispered against his lips. He kissed me back slowly and pulled back so our lips were barely touching. "Then don't."

Carlisle picked me up and placed me softly on the counter. His hands slid under the fabrics of my shirt. Goose bumps covered my body as I shuddered from his cold touch. I reached up as he removed my shirt. Our lips met each other's again hungrily wanting more. My legs wrapped themselves around his waist. He put his hands around my waist and carried me to my room. We were there in seconds and he gently placed me on my bed. I pulled him on top of me, holding onto the collar of his white button down shirt. Slowly I slipped it off of his chest.

I ran my lips down his chest and I smiled when I felt him shiver. He laid down and I got on top of him kissing His lips. He growled as I slid my hands down his chest again, letting my nails graze his skin lightly. In a flash he spun us around so I was under him. He smiled at the surprise still evident on my face. My hands slipped to his belt bucked and I heard another growl deep in his chest. "Bella. I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do." He whispered searching my eyes for any sign that I wasn't ready. "I want to." I whispered, looking into his eyes. He undid his belt buckle and took his pants off. His hands reached for the clasp on my bra. I let it slide off of my shoulders and I was about to cover myself when his hands stopped me. "Don't hide yourself from me, Bella. You are beautiful." His soft voice whispered. He pulled me to his chest and I shivered as our bare skin touched.

I laid on Carlisle's chest thinking. His fingers ran up and down my backbone as I snuggled into him. His hand then moved to the spot on my hip where he drank from me. I knew he was in complete control so I let him. Carlisle would never hurt me and after all of those years in the hospital, he is used to being around blood.

I pulled the sheet down to look at the bite. Carlisle's fingers traced its outline. I wouldn't turn as long as the venom didn't get in my system. A bite was just to open the cut. It was now just a pink outline. It had healed after he closed it with venom. I kissed his neck, breathing in his sweet scent. Then I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

My dreams were peaceful as I slept. Carlisle's cold, strong arms promised safety. Half asleep and half awake, I can hear him humming what sounded like a lullaby. His smooth, velvet voice relaxed me. I smiled in contentment as he rubbed my bare back. His fingers trailed up and down my pale skin. I became more awake as I listened carefully to Carlisle's smooth voice. He was lightly singing a song. It was almost a whisper but I was close enough to hear him clearly.

The song was sang in Italian and was simply beautiful. His eyes were closed and relaxed. When he finished the song he realized that I was awake. He looked down at me with a beautiful smile. "How are you feeling?" He asked looking down at me with love and affection. I smiled back at him, "I'm fine. Carlisle what were you singing?" I asked looking up into his honey colored eyes. "An old song I learned in Italy." He whispered. "It was beautiful." I said laying my head on his chest.

Something occurred to me and I looked back up at Carlisle. His eyes were still gold but with ribbons of red in them. His finger ran along my cheek. "Carlisle, shouldn't your eyes be red?" I asked in confusion. "You mean after drinking from you?" He asked and I nodded. "We'll Bella I have been drinking animal blood for years. Now it takes more human blood to change my eye color. They're probably just a little red right now." He said looking into my brown eyes. I nodded and laid back down on his cold, hard chest.

Carlisle and I got dressed and avoided every subject related to Edward and Esme. They would find out. Alice undoubtedly knew by now. She must have had a vision of something. If she did she didn't call. She told Carlisle that she wanted nothing to do with this. She knew it was wrong and that with the visions she had now, the ending won't be peaceful, for anyone. I hoped that she was wrong. There was no going back now and we both knew that. I could lie and say that I didn't love Carlisle. I really did.

Also I would be lying if I said I completely forgot about Edward. I loved them both and I can feel my heart struggle to choose. My brain however, knew that the choice was already made. I can't just go back to Edward and pretend this never happened. Nothing would be the same. Edward and Carlisle were completely different. I never thought about comparing them in that way before now. Carlisle was much older, in control, and passionate. Edward on the other hand was, in Carlisle's eyes, a boy. I love Edward and everything about him. But, I also love Carlisle.

My Brain was still trying to make since of the situation, while fighting with my heart. There was no easy way out of this situation. It doesn't matter which road I take. With every move I make I can hurt someone. I will have to choose between the two Cullen's I love. How am I going to tell Edward? I know he will never forgive me. It will never be the same, no matter how hard we try...


End file.
